Memories, Dreams and New Beginnings
by xXCrepuscoloXx
Summary: After Edward Left, Bella got attacked by those 4 men whilst with Jess and had a baby. She was changed by Laurent, not long after and fled. 17 yrs later she returns to Forks High and befriends her daughter, but what happens when the Cullens Return!
1. Chapter 1

**Memories Dreams and New Beginnings**

**okay guys this is my first fic, so please tell me what you think and please be nice :) **

_Chapter 1: After (a couple of months after Edward left)_

Bella POV: I awoke from another terrible nightmare and yet again realized that he's gone, my Romeo, never to return. The truth in my thoughts hurt me still, even after these passing months of my

awaiting his return. This time though, when I woke up, it felt different, like I was truly awaking, not just from a sleep but more from my zombie-like state.

Sitting up in bed, I looked at the clock, 7:00 am. I'd decided that today is the day I will make changes in my life, and face the fact that my fairy tale is over, the prince had lost interest, but I felt

something forming in the back of my mind, a plan perhaps and I prayed that it would be useful.

After all this time, I couldn't bring myself to feel any hatred towards Edward, _*wince* _well I guess that's another thing to add to the list of changing, so let's see: 1. today is the last time I feel sorry for

myself, 2. That was the last time I called _him _by his real name, he doesn't deserve to have me thinking about him, and finally 3. I will now focus on everything else in my life and forget Edward Cullen!

Crap, err I think I'll just stick with _him_. Well if _he _wanted me to live, I guess it is bye-bye old, timid Isabella Swan and hello the new me who isn't afraid to do anything. And that is when the idea hit me,

it was crazy but it just might work, I had a feeling in my chest that I couldn't quite identify.

Shrugging off the feeling, I dressed for school quickly, but for once caring what I looked like took time to choose an old Alice outfit that I'd never consider wearing before, the old me would probably

would say it looks too slutty but the old me didn't work out well now did it?

I made my way down stairs. Charlie was probably already gone, trying to escape my sad attempt at living like _he _wanted, but like I said before; he wanted living well I plan to live a lot now. I sneered

at what I had planned as I walked into the kitchen.

To my surprise, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

'Morning Dad'

I called, with a smile on my face, it may have been forced but it was more than I was used to and actually made my cheeks hurt. Apparently it was more than Charlie was used to as well, and I think he

may have almost fallen off his chair.

'Err, morning Bells what's got you looking so happy this morning?' he finally replied, his words slightly distorted due to the biggest grin I think I'd ever seen plastered on his face. Just looking at it made

my cheeks hurt!

'Well, nothing much actually, I've just decided to change my perspective on life and live life to its fullest.' My voice sounded different, perhaps more lively, and I discovered I liked it.

'Well that's great! I'm glad to see you moving on' If it was possible, his grin got even bigger as he took my words to understand I was moving on from _him, _and for some reason I got an dull ache at

the bottom of my stomach, and I felt like I was about to be sick. I wasn't sure why, but I had a pretty good idea 'All well, I better stick to my original plan' I thought to myself as I pulled up chair next to

Charlie.

'Um dad, I was wondering if it was okay that I go out tonight with Jessica or someone, I haven't been out in a while, and I'm missing my friends?' I tried to smile as I said this, but it came out as a

grimace, because my words were the farthest from the truth, perhaps the only thing I missed about my friends was Angela and the entertainment I got from them when I was dating _him_, but I couldn't

keep thinking like that so I stopped my racing thoughts and concentrated on Charlie's answer.

'Of course Bella, but now that you're seeing friends...' his face looked weird, almost embarrassed for the person he was speaking about.

'...Well do you remember Billy Black, and his son Jacob?' I nodded; I hadn't seen Jake since prom.

'Well I was just hoping that you'd go see Jake sometime, he apparently keeps asking to come here, but Billy told him that you weren't ready' his smile was sheepish at the end, and I'm guessing there

was more about what Jacob had said that he was editing out, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

'Yeah, okay' I wasn't sure what to say, or what that entitled but a simple answer seemed to satisfy Charlie, so I walked out the door for school, leaving Charlie grinning like a fool . and that 's when I

identified, the feeling I had in my chest earlier, and I realised why I couldn't recognize it before, because I hadn't felt it in so long I thought I had lost what it was.

_The feeling was hope._

**AN-** **I know it was short but I kind of had to leave it there, i will try make them longer. Please Review and tell me what you think :)**

**love you all xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:(Whoops in my first chapter i forgot one, so this one counts for both ;) I own nothing twilight except my copy of the books and movie :)**

_

* * *

_

_Chap.2_

As I made my way into the parking lot, I noticed that all of my "friends" didn't even acknowledge my presence and that kind of hurt!

'Well, I guess I'll just have to see about that won't we' I thought to myself as I made my way over to them.

'Hey guys' I said, cheerfully, my smile this time genuine awaiting their reactions

They didn't disappoint, Jessica's face lit up along with Tyler's, Angela's and Mike's –who looked so happy he looked almost in pain!

Their whole conversation stopped as they all greeted me with a 'Hey Bella!' Lauren's face was hilarious, the conversation obviously had been previously centred on her,

but all attention was focused on me now, everyone's mouths were literally hanging open! Her face looked so mad I thought steam would come out of her ears any minute!

'Hi Bella' she said shortly later, her nasal voice coated in disgust and loathing, and for some reason Jessica glared at the back of Lauren's head before returning her gaze to me, with a small smile on

her face. I could feel the smile on my face spreading into a grin, 'so that's why Jess was so happy to see me, her and Lauren are no longer best mates' I thought to myself happily, I just wonder why.

'Wow, you look err different?' Mike said, but more as a question, still with I goofy grin on his face.

'Yeah, I thought I'd, you no, make a change and move on from err things' I hoped they get the hint that I didn't want to talk about the subject. I glanced at Angela and I knew she got where I was

going, and she gave me a small smile and a little nod. But Mike, 'good old Mike' -I thought to myself with no humour- obviously didn't get my drift and continued.

'Oh good! So you got over that prick Cullen then?' I could feel the tears building, along with my surging anger. Lucky Angela noticed and stepped in before I slapped that stupid grin of his face.

'Mike, don't talk about Edward like that! He never did anything to you, and I think Bella is trying to move on, not dwell on the past.' I gave Angela a thankful smile and turned to the others.

Just then, Ben walked up and put his arms around Angela's waist.

'Oh! hey Bella!' he said once he realised my presence but went straight back to whispering things in Angela's ear.

'Hey, Ben' I muttered more to myself.

I suddenly felt a searing pain in my torso, jealousy and decided to begin my last chance plan.

'Soo, has anyone got plans for tonight, I was wondering if anyone wanted to go see a movie or something?' I asked calmly, looking to Mike first, knowing I had the best chance with him.

His face fell dramatically, as if he was remembering an unwanted chore, and for some strange reason, Laurens face lit up.

'Err; sorry Bella, Lauren and I kind of have a date.' That's when I looked at Jess to see she was glaring daggers at Lauren, and I realised that she was jealous of Lauren and Mike.

'Wait Lauren and Mike, when did that happen?' I asked, genuinely curious.

'Err, well...' Mike began, but was cut off by Lauren.

'Well, not long after Cullen _dumped _you actually!' she sneered, I could feel tears working their way up, but I forced them down. I looked to Mike, and he wore and apologetic expression.

Then my eyes met with Jess, she smiled sympathetically at me before stomping down extremely hard on Lauren's foot.

The screech that came next was deafening and we all put our hands to our ears.

'What the _hell _Jess?' shrieked Lauren in Jess's face. Jess just sneered and said

'Sorry, it slipped' the sarcasm seemed extremely obvious to me, but apparently no one else picked up on it, or if they did, they didn't seem to care.

'Um okay, that's fine, I hope you guys have fun' I turned next to Angela and Ben and winced, their lovey dovey couple stuff hurt but I tried not to let it show.

'So what about you guys?' I asked, my voice shaking slightly

'Ohhh Bella, I'm so sorry, but tonight's our anniversary exactly one year today.' Then they looked into each other's eyes and I had to turn away.

Um, Tyler, Jess? Don't tell me you guys are together too?' they both went red, and shook their heads.

'Phew, good so can you come?' Tyler looked like he was about to say yes, but suddenly seemed to find something over my shoulder extremely interesting. I turned and saw Mike glaring at Tyler,

'I guess Mike still wanted me available ayy?' I thought to myself dryly.

'Umm, nah sorry Bella, It looks like me, Erick and Austin all have something on tonight.' he smiled sheepishly, as he realized i saw Mike.

I looked to Jess exasperated and was relieved to see her nodding with a small smile.

"Sure Bella, I'll come with you" I discovered that I kind of missed Jess in a way, now that she was without Laurens evil influence.

Just then the bell rang and we made our way to our classes. I was relieved to see Mike had given up walking me to class. Instead he had his arm around Lauren,

but with a sort of pained look on his face. As I made my way to English, I thought about what I had missed these couple of months, and smiled.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short, i just can't seem to write it in large chapters. *smiles sheepishly***

**okay, so i couldn't wait so i just put up the next chapter :) so pleaaaaase review they make me feel good :D **

**but i want your advice for the name of Bella's baby (oooh shock a baby, yes) so please send me some advice!! even if it's really short, any review that isn't mean is good :)**

**xxx love you all**


End file.
